Sound the Bugle Now
by Been Historic-xx
Summary: Warstrife has turned on his clan, left them, attacked them, and left his young son, Warpaw, my apprentice, to pay the price for it. This is the story of FrostClan, told by me, Rowannight. Contest Story for Kbean
1. Chapter 1

The dark russet-red feline let out a fierce yowl, determination shining bright in her silver-green eyes. She chased after the retreating rogues, lashing out with thorn-sharp claws whenever she got close enough. Her apprentice, a young ebony tom ran with her, his bright yellow eyes shining with a different emotion. Betrayal. Hate. And, beneath it all, confusion. They weren't the only FrostClan cats to running after the fleeing cats, or perhaps the traitors would have turned and fought again. But, as it was, they ran right over the border and beyond. Rowannight hissed angrily, stalking back and forth along the scent markers, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder, the blood trickling down her foreleg. **"Nighthaunt should have a look at that."**Her pale gaze snapped to young Warpaw, still blazing from battle. For a moment, she almost mistook him for his father, Warstrike, the leader of that band of mangy traitors, but she knew her apprentice. She gave him a quick nod, but shot a glance back over the border, almost daring them to return. She flexed her unusually long claws, feeling them sink satisfactorily into the damp soil beneath. Oh, they would pay!

* * *

The loud call echoed throughout the camp and the woods beyond, Fiercestar's call for a clan meeting. Rowannight pulled herself gingerly to her paws, a fresh wave of pain spider-webbing from her shoulder. She hissed, biting back anything louder. Nighthaunt, passing her as he, too, made his way to the clearing, shot her a warning look. She scowled, but kept her weight off her right foreleg, walking carefully. The battle the night before had left her in a sore temper as well as a sore body, and she couldn't even help around the camp!

Rowannight settled down beside the calico warrior, Specklestream, managing a small smile for her clan mate. Her pale silver-green eyes scanned the gathering cats, spotting Warpaw and his sister Deathpaw and brother Lostpaw. The ebony she-cat was Nighthaunt's apprentice, while the medicine cat's carbon copy was mentored by the warrior beside her. Most cats of FrostClan had escaped the battle virtually unscathed, missing patches of fur and carrying minor scratched and bruises, and, of course, worn and tired muscles.

Her brother, from a different litter, stood high above their heads, a fallen trunk his perch. His amber eyes shone darkly, his tail flicking impatiently. He, too, was on short nerves. **"Cats of FrostClan, Warstrike has betrayed us! Fleetfeather and her two young kits, as well as Flamefrost, have left with him and his rogues. They have attacked our camp, attacked their own clan mates, and, trust this, they will pay!"** Yowls of agreement rose from the gathered cats, fire in their eyes. **"But FrostClan has other business to attend to as well, cause for joy and pride."**A smile graced the large brown-black tom's muzzle, than faded. **"Dreamkit, Hopekit, Lonekit, and Shiverkit, please step forward. You four are ready to become apprentices and, in your turn, warriors of FrostClan. From this day forth, you will be known as Dreampaw, Hopepaw, Lonepaw, and Shiverpaw."** He paused for a moment, eyes flicking from cat to cat. The four waiting cats were tense, excited, forgetting the horror of the attack.

**"Battlestrike, Warstrike may have been your mentor, but you have also lost your brother Jaggedclaw, and we still see you as a noble and loyal warrior. Shiverpaw will be your apprentice. Swiftclaw, your brother Flamefrost has left us, and your sister Firewing died fighting against this new threat. You have proved yourself to be a kind clan mate as well as a fierce warrior. Hopepaw will be your apprentice. Breezestorm, Fleetfeather may have abandoned and turned against her birth clan, but you have shown yourself to be a wise and gentle follower of the warrior code. Dreampaw will be your apprentice. Young Lonepaw, you have lost both your mother and father, Firewing and Jaggedclaw, but I see the beginning of a great warrior in you. You shall be my apprentice."**The FrostClan leader jumped down to the clearing floor, striding to his new apprentice to touch noses. The young tom's emerald eyes were sad, mourning, when he looked up at his mentor and leader, but also bright.

Rowannight smiled to herself, glancing across the clearing to Warpaw. He may be the spitting image of his father, but she knew he was different. And she could tell her older brother knew that too, the same way he didn't judge the other he had just made proud mentors. But... The dark russet she-cat turned her head, catching Raventalon's brooding gaze. He, too, was watching her young apprentice, the son of his brother, and his golden-green orbs were clouded with distrust. Clearly, not all the clan were as fair as Fiercestar.

* * *

It was perhaps half a moon later, and no scent nor sight of the rogues had been reported. But they were out there, the clan cats could feel it.

The dark russet warrior stalked silently through the forest, her pale silver-green eyes trained on her apprentice fox-lengths ahead. It was an assessment, and, so far, he was doing well. Already he had caught and hidden a thrush, a vole, and two small mice. She was hoping he would try after a squirrel next, seeing as they had just gone over that particular species of prey a day or two ago.

As to the status of FrostClan, things were getting back to normal, at least somewhat. The unease and tension set the air crackling like static, and Rowannight's pelt was often sent prickling. The new apprentices were doing well, and there were quite a lot of apprentices. Every cat but Swirlnight, their elder, and Softshimmer, mother of the three newest apprentices, was training. But, on the bright side, that would mean twice as many warriors as soon as they had earned their names.

RushClan had been mysteriously quiet, their border markings fainter and fainter with each passing day. Something was wrong there too, but there was no way for FrostClan to find out.

Rowannight shook her head, focusing once more on Warpaw. He had spotted a squirrel. She moved closer, but stayed far enough away not to interfere with his hunt, and watched him carefully. A moment before he stepped on a small twig, she grimaced, then heard the tell-tale "Snap!" and watched him chase futively after his prey. But the bushy-tailed creature was very soon clambering up the side of a tree, and escaped into the branches. With a quiet chuckle to herself, Rowannight padded up to her now-angry apprentice. **"Hey, cheer up. You can't catch them all. For one, that would leave no fun for me."** She flicked him lightly on the shoulder with her dark russet tail, and his scowl shifted to a small grin. **"Now, watch this!"** She bounded to the tree, pausing at the trunk to gather her strength, before leaping high up its trunk.

This was one of those times that long claws was a definite advantage.

She scrambled onto the lowest branch with relative ease, casting a look down to see Warpaw's wide eyes. He would probably never be able to do something like that with the grace and agility of a slender she-cat like herself. Instead, her apprentice was a fighter, and every inch of him advertised that fact. So, she could would show him a trick or two.

Crouching on her new perch, her pale silver-green eyes scanned the boughs around her. A few levels up and the to the right, she spotted her quarry, fortunately facing the other way. With a smirk, she jumped almost silently from branch to branch, her long claws gripping the bark. And then she was tail-lengths away from the squirrel, and she pounced, aiming for the branch and not her prey. It let out a shrill squeal and then grew silent, seeing as Rowannight had delivered the killing bite to the neck.

She picked up her catch by its fluffy tail, and turned, leaping easily downward from branch to branch. On the second lowest branch she paused, though only for a moment. Looking back, she never knew why she did, but only knew thatit had happened. Then something slipped, something tore. And a resounding "Crack!" filled the air, the snap of Warpaw's twig, only amplified many times over. Rownnight's silver-green eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening, her claws gripping the back even as it shifted, even as it suddenly broke free from the tree it had grown from, even as she fell to the ground.

**"Rowannight!"**Warpaw's voice yowled. Then there was a smack, a thud, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Her pale silver-green eyes blinked open slowly, the bright sunlight slashing at them, pain exploding in her head. She snapped her eyes closed again, hissing. **"Rowannight?" **It was Warpaw, standing worriedly over her. She must have only been knocked out for a few moments. But she felt as if it had been hours, if not days. The dark russet-red she-cat warily cracked open one eye again, and, when she didn't meet the same pain as before, the other followed suit. She smiled faintly up at her apprentice, but when she tried to meow a reply, a shudder ran through her. It hurt to even try to talk, it hurt to breath. **"Should I go get Nighthaunt?"** His voice was high-pitched, worried, and she could tell he wasn't sure he should leave her here.

**"Just give me a moment."** she breathed. The wind had been knocked out of her, at least, and it took her a few moments to regain use of her voice. **"Help me up, Warpaw."**

**"Are you sure you should move?"**

**"What are you, medicine cat apprentice?" **she snapped, but she shouldn't have. As her voice rose, pain shot through her head, and her eyes snapped shut, ears plastered to her head. Warpaw didn't reply. As soon as the pain had passed, she looked up at him once more. **"Sorry."**she murmured, and Warpaw nodded, his yellow eyes filled with fresh worry. Then his head snapped up, a snarl flashing across his muzzle. Suddenly, Rowannight smelled it too, fresh and approaching.

**"**_**RushClan**_**." **mentor and apprentice hissed together. The young ebony tom whirled around, pelt bristling, claws flashing. Rowannight's pale silver-green gaze narrowed in irritation. She could probably stand, could probably walk, but fight?

Warpaw growled, ears flat against his head, saffron eyes shining dangerously. The dark russet red she-cat somehow managed to force herself to her paws, legs splayed as her head spun from the movement. Her tail flicked back and forth in frustration, and her apprentice shot a worried glance over his shoulder. Their eyes met, before he tore his away, to face his approaching enemy. Rowannight's heart fluttered against her ribs like a caged bird. He wasn' just fighting for FrostClan, he was fighting for her. And he was every inch a fighter.

A pale blue-gray form stalked into view, and instantly saw the two battle-ready cats. She hissed, arching her back, but she didn't attack. Rowannight took a step forward, pain lancing from her shoulder, the same shoulder she had hurt in the battle, and the shoulder most of her weight had landed on in her fall. But she barely let the flash of pain show on her expression. **"What are you doing here?" **Rowannight growled, her own pelt prickling. But before the RushClan warrior could answer, a slim black tom pushed past her, his coat flecked with gray and silver. Rowannight's whisker's twitched in surprise, but she wouldn't fight the medicine cat. **"Blackmist."**She dipped her head, albeit only very slightly, and watched as Warpaw did the same. **"What are you doing here?"** she repeated, her tone a bit more polite. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Blackmist didn't answer right away. His silver-blue eyes were studying her apprentice, and the dark russet red she-cat could detect more than just a hint of distrust. But he turned away from the young tom, his eyes moving to meet Rowannight's. **"It is dificult to explain."** he mewed calmly, and paused, seemingly unsure about what to say next.

Warpaw's eyes narrowed. **"You smell of Warstrike's filth." **he growled. Rowannight's eyes widened, but when she took a deep breath, pulling the air over her scent glands, she could clearly smell the familiar scent, overlapping with RushClan's meadow-like aroma.

**"Don't tell me RushClan is helping that heap of foxdung."** she hissed, her pale eyes flashing dangerously. The medicine cat hesitated, then nodded slowly. He looked as if he was about to say something more, but she cut him off. **"And then you have the **_**nerve **_**to trespass on FrostClan territory?"** Her long claws sprang out, flexing angrily against the forest soil.

Blackmist growled, his eyes flaring, and she grew silent, though her ears stayed back on her crown. It was rare that RushClan's medicine cat got angry. **"Talonstar does not know we have left yet. We came here because we follow the warrior code, and will not settle to living in fear of Warstrike and his council. We wish to fight them, and if we do, you are our allies, and our only chance for a home."**

**"Talon**_**star**_**?"**

Blackmist nodded, a mournful look clouding his gaze. Rowannight's eyes shifted from him to the blue-gray she-cat, who watched them with unease. She didn't seem happy here, under the treetops. And, now that Rowannight studied her, her name flashed across her mind. She was Featherstone, a rather kind she-cat, though fierce if you got on her bad side. **"Is it just you two?"**

**"No, Sweetstorm and her kits are a few tail-lengths back, in an old fox den."** the medicine cat answered. **"And Windrace and Twirlpaw are with them." **The dark russet red she-cat nodded, going over the cats in her mind. She didn't know how many kits Sweetstorm had, but she knew Windrace was a RushClan elder, and Twirlpaw was Featherstone's apprentice. Rowannight turned to Warpaw, who still watched them warily.

**"Go back to the camp and tell Fiercestar. I'll lead them back."**

**"Are you sure-"**

**"Yes."** she snapped, then her voice softened. **"Just go."**the ebony tom dipped his head, shooting one last glance at the RushClan cats, and turned to bound back to the camp. Rowannight's eyes traveled back to Blackmist. **"Lead the way."**He nodded, and turned around, walking almost silently back the way the two of them had come. Rowannight followed slowly, each step shooting agony through her shoulder, and her slightly quicker breath jabbing at her sore sides and chest. Blackmist glanced back over his shoulder, catching her limp. She met his eyes with a challenging stare, and he shrugged, looking away.

* * *

**"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, grather beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!" **The yowl broke the the bustle of the camp, and, once more, Rowannight was in Nighthaunt's den. Apparently, Warpaw had also spoken to him of her fall, the he insisted on checking her over. His verdict was that she would be extremely sore for a while, but nothing was broken or torn. Glad to be out of the scent-heavy den, Rowannight slipped through the cats to sit beside Warpaw. He smiled at her, glad to hear what Nighthaunt had decided, and they both turned to Fiercestar, and to the small band of RushClan cats gathered in front of him. Startled hissed and whispers spread through the camp at the sight of them, distrustful eyes and visible claws speckled throughout the crowd. Rowannight stiffened.

**"FrostClan, sheath your claws! These cats are our allies." **Disbelief swept through the clan, yowls of confusion and anger sprouting from Fiercestar's words. Rowannight sprang to her paws, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

**"Listen to him!" **Her voice silenced the cats around her, her flashing eyes staring dangerously at any cat who spoke again. **"Warpaw and I found them at the border, their story is true. So just listen!" **Rowannight's tail flicked furiously back and forth, her entire body just daring anyone to speak. And someone did.

**"Oh, yeah, the son of the traitor says that their story is true." **It was Silverpaw, a few moons older than Warpaw and his siblings. The dark russet red she-cat whirled to face her, pelt bristling. The ebony tom beside her did the same, his yellow eyes blazing fiercely. For a moment, Rowannight saw his father standing there, his father on the night that he had betrayed them. And she was sure that everyone else saw it as well. She lay her tail on his shoulder, meeting his confused gaze when he turned to her. Warpaw growled, but sat back on his haunches, and Rowannight turned back to meet the dark blue eyes of Silverpaw.

**"Ah, but the daughter of the traitor is training to become your medicine cat. You don't want to be on her bad side, do you?" **Silverpaw hissed, but didn't speak out against them again. Rowannight turned to her older brother, giving him a weary smile. He dipped his head to her in thanks, then turned back to his now-silent clan.

**"Warstrike and his rogues have taken over RushClan's camp, and have tainted Talonstar's mind." **Once again, murmurings sprung up. Sleetstar was dead? Fiercestar silence them with a flick of his tail, and soon was speaking again. **"Blackmist, Windrace, Featherstone, Twirlpaw, Sweetstorm, Wildkit, Snowkit, and Flamekit wish to join FrostClan against Warstrike, and I have accepted. They are now members of FrostClan, and I won't hear any complaints against this decision." **He leaped down from his perch before anyone could speak out against it, and he dispersed the gathered cats. He made his way over to Rowannight and Warpaw, smiling at his sister. **"That is quite a voice you have."** She smiled in return.

**"Why thank you." **A small laugh escaped her. But then Fiercestar's eyes narrowed, darkening in thought.

**"But the clan still doesn't trust Warpaw."**

**"I'm right here!" **The ebony tom looked indignant, staring up at his leader in annoyance. But Fiercestar only laughed.

**"Yes, and these words are for you as well. I know Raventalon doesn't trust you, and many of the clan think that you are your father in more than looks. You have to be careful, or things will be quick to fall out from under your paws. I won't live forever. I was already near my prime when Robinbreast kitted you, Rowannight. But I hope to make a warrior of you before that happens, so I hope you are training hard, Warpaw."**

Her apprentice smiled, her eyes twinkling at the thought of being made a warrior. **"I'll always do my best, Fiercestar." **By the look in his eyes, the strength in his voice, Rowannight knew he meant it.** "But won't Silverpaw become a warrior before me and Lostpaw?"**

**"Most likely. But, now, I should go take Lonepaw on a border patrol." **They said their farewells, and, because of the excitement they had already taken part in, Rowannight sent her apprentice to his den. She then made her way over to the newly named FrostClan cats, and lead Sweetstorm and her kits to the nursery. Then, her exhaustion took over, and she bid the queen goodnight, before taking her place in her nest, and her pale silver-green eyes closed in sleep.


	3. Ranks

**FROSTCLAN  
**_Leader-  
_**Fiercestar- **Large brown-black tom with unusually long claws and bright amber eyes. _Apprentice- Lonepaw.  
__Deputy-  
_**Raventalon- **Slim ebony tom with golden-green eyes. _Apprentice- Silverpaw.  
__Medicine Cat-  
_**Nighthaunt- **Very dark gray tom, almost black, with pale silver-blue eyes. _Apprentice- Deathpaw.  
_**Blackmist- **Ebony tom with flecks of silver and gray and pale amber eyes._ (Previous RushClan member)  
__Elders-  
_**Swirlstorm- **Pale orange tabby tom with dark stripes and emerald green eyes.  
**Windrace- **Bright orange tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes._ (Previous RushClan member)  
__Warriors-  
_**Battlestrike- **Dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. _Apprentice- Shiverpaw.  
_**Breezestorm- **Pale blue-gray she-cat with navy blue eyes. _Apprentice- Dreampaw.  
_**Featherstone- **Pale blue-gray she-cat with soft golden-brown eyes. _Apprentice- Twirlpaw. (Previous RushClan member)  
_**Rowannight- **Dark russet-red she-cat with black paws and unusually long claws, and silver-green eyes. _Apprentice- Warpaw.  
_**Softshimmer- **Pale silver tabby she-cat with white forepaws and soft yellow eyes.  
**Specklestream- **Bright calico she-cat with dark amber eyes. _Apprentice- Lostpaw.  
_**Swiftclaw- **Pale brown tabby she-cat with black paws and tail, and dark green eyes. _Apprentice- Hopepaw.  
__Apprentices-  
_**Deathpaw- **Ebony she-cat with silver paws and ears and pale yellow-green eyes.  
**Dreampaw- **Golden-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes.  
**Hopepaw- **Dark brown she-cat with black paws and pale green eyes.  
**Lonepaw- **Black and white tuxedo tom with emerald green eyes.  
**Lostpaw- **Very dark gray tom, almost black, with pale silver-blue eyes.  
**Twirlpaw- **Slim black she-cat with pale gray ears and tail and pale golden-brown eyes._ (Previous RushClan member)  
_**Shiverpaw- **Dark silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes.  
**Silverpaw- **Pale silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and dark blue eyes.  
**Warpaw- **Ebony tom with silver tabby stripes on back and cheeks, and bright yellow eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**Sweetstorm- **Blue-gray she-cat with a black mask and golden-brown eyes. _Mother of Snowkit and Wildkit. (Previous RushClan member)  
__Kits-  
_**Flamekit- **Pale silver-gray tom with bright red-amber eyes. _Flameheart and Moonshine. (Previous RushClan member)  
_**Snowkit- **White tom with a black mask and golden-green eyes. _Sweetstorm and Shadowstep. (Previous RushClan member)  
_**Wildkit- **Dark gray tabby she-kit with black paws and bright green eyes. _Sweetstorm and Shadowstep. (Previous RushClan member)_

**RUSHCLAN  
**_Leader-  
_**Talonstar- **Dark brown tabby tom with jade green eyes. _Apprentice- Longpaw.  
__Deputy-  
_**Maplefur- **Dark brown tabby tom with a black mask and golden-brown eyes.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**None currently.  
**_Elders-  
_**Sharpclaw- **Pale brown tabby tom with dark stripes and dark green eyes.  
_Warriors-  
_**Aqualight- **Pale silver-gray she-cat with pale green-blue eyes.  
**Moonshine- **Dark gray tabby tom with dark silver-blue eyes. _Apprentice- Pouncepaw.  
_**Shadowstep- **White tom with black paws and bright green eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Longpaw- **Dark brown tabby tom with an unusually long tail and bright amber eyes.  
**Pouncepaw- **Dark brown tabby tom with jade green eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**None currently.  
**_Kits-  
_**None currently.**

**ROGUE BAND  
**_Leader-  
_**Warstrike- **Ebony tom with silver tabby stripes on back and cheeks, and bright yellow eyes. _(Previous FrostClan member)  
__Council-  
_**Fleetfeather- **Dark gray she-cat with pale silver-blue eyes. _(Previous FrostClan member)  
_**Heartattack- **Firey ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes. _(Previous loner)  
_**Jackal- **Brown and white tuxedo tom with bright green eyes. _(Previous loner)  
_**Splinter- **Dark brown tom with lighter paws and stomach and deep green eyes. _(Previous loner)  
__Followers-  
_**Criss- **Flame-point siamese tom with brilliant blue eyes. _(Previous loner)  
_**Cross- **Seal-point siamese tom with brilliant blue eyes. _(Previous loner)  
_**Dragon- **Pale russet red she-cat with dark amber eyes. _(Previous loner)  
_**Flamefrost- **Bright ginger tabby tom with sky blue eyes. _(Previous FrostClan member)  
_**Mask- **White she-cat with a black mask and ears and brilliant golden eyes. _(Previous loner)  
__Mothers-  
_**Toxin- **Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, mostly black, with dark blue-green eyes. _(Previous loner) Mother of Poison and Fear.  
__Kits-  
_**Fear- **Black tom with white paws and dark blue-green eyes. _Toxin and unknown.  
_**Lotus- **Dark silver-gray she-cat with brilliant jade-green eyes. _Unknown.  
_**Poison- **Black tom with lighter muzzle and tail tip and dark blue-green eyes. _Toxin and unknown.  
_**Scream- **Dark gray she-kit with bright golden-yellow eyes. _Fleetfeather and Warstrike.  
_**Talon- **Ebony tom with wilver tabby stripes on back and cheeks and slight silver-blue eyes. _Fleetfeather and Warstrike.  
_**Whirlpool- **Dark silver-gray tom with sapphire blue eyes. _Unknown._

**DEATHS  
****Firewing- **Bright ginger tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes. _(FrostClan)  
_**Flameheart- **Pale orange tabby she-cat with scarlet eyes. _(RushClan)_  
**Jaggedclaw- **Black and white tom with dark blue eyes. _(FrostClan)  
_**Sleetstar- **Very pale gray tom with silver-gray paws, tail, and ears, and brilliant blue eyes. _(RushClan)_  
**Tallheart- **Pale gray tabby she-cat with black paws and an unusually long tail, and jade green eyes. _(RushClan)_


End file.
